


Vanessa Woodfield : Something Truly Special

by vanityvause



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Letters, Love Letters, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityvause/pseuds/vanityvause
Summary: Charity thinks long and hard about the love of her life; Vanessa.





	Vanessa Woodfield : Something Truly Special

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a bit different. 
> 
> Probably a one off unless I decide to do Vanessa's version. 
> 
> Needed a break from the angst, so here's some utter fluff.

Vanessa Woodfield.

Annoying stuck up little thing. At least that's what I thought when I first came across her. No, no, I tell a lie, I thought she was bat shit crazy and I wanted to lock up my sons in case she dropped the kid she was with and got an eye for one of mine instead. She's always had a lairy streak, that one, even with her cute little face, like butter wouldn't melt, if you crossed her you'd soon know about it. She's got a bite. It's just that when we first started talking I didn't know that bite could be varied, into, ya know, something I'd quite like.

There was this moment, about a year ago, just over a year ago when I looked across the bar at her in her stupid yellow cape with it's matching mask perched on her head giving her an unintentional beehive and I thought to myself, you know what? She's pretty cute... for a vet who is annoying and snappy and is suffering from a bad case of short person syndrome. Not to mention as drunk as a skunk. She was pathetic really, dad dancing and throwing herself at Daz of all people. She'll never live that down, let me tell you.

She's neurotic and she cares too much. Doesn't take no for an answer and definitely doesn't listen to her own advice. Didn't listen to Megan's that night, she told me later but I'm glad she didn't. She didn't handle her drink well, probably something to do with being about two feet tall and consuming enough alcohol to bring down an elephant, but somewhere in her drunken rage she managed to lock us in the cellar at the pub and I got to meet her worst side.

Right gobby little mare, she was.

Stumbling around telling me all the facts she thought she knew about me -- and she wasn't wrong for the most part, I'll give her that.

Long story short, it made me see her as a bit of a challenge. I wanted to see if I still had it in me and if I could charm the her sour little pants off. It's funny to me now because she was so horrible. Sinking her nasty little teeth into me and believe me, it wasn't the bite of a puppy like you'd expect neither. A rabid chihuahua is a good comparison, foaming at the mouth, glaring and snarling. It's a side to her I wasn't that surprised to see, nobody's perfect, ya know? Not even tiny blondes with piercing blue eyes. 

Especially not them. Not usually.

It's a side to her that I don't see anymore and I can't say I miss it.

She wound me up to the point where I wanted to put her in her place but biting back with words was too easy. I could tell she was a soft target even while she was running her mouth. The woman wears her heart on her sleeve and it was right there in front of me, ready for me to squash it in one quick movement. She's sweet, that's her problem. Deep and thoughtful and as stinging as her words were, she wasn't ready to play with the big guns like me... so I spared her. 

I kissed her. Moment of madness really but the best moment of madness I've ever had, hands down. 

For the next few days she was a bloody nightmare, flapping around like a headless chicken. You'd think in her line of work she'd know that you can't save a chicken who's lost it's head so there's really no point in behaving like one. Did I mention neurotic? Annoying? Yeah? Those. Tenfold. 

And somewhere in the mix we slept together, because I couldn't get the thought of her ridiculously soft lips out of my mind and I wanted to taste them again. 

I might have even wanted a cheeky taste of the rest of her too. 

She surprised me again, wasn't as shy and reserved as I thought she would be. Not even an inch of prude in that little woman and I bet anyone who's ever met her would assume there was. A whole lot of prude in her! But no. She's confident and she's wild, brings all that pent up frustration and bite to the bedroom and she blows your mind.

My mind.

She blows my mind every chance she gets. And I love her. 

Months down the line. As close as you can get to a year since I convinced myself she'd be my new little play thing, I find myself uttering those three words. 

You see, the thing is that she's amazing and as many small faults as I could find if I wanted to be picky, I can't seem to find one that would make me want to turn around and walk in the opposite direction. I'd be stupid to, I know it and so does everyone else around me. 

Her face; she's got a smile that can light up a room and eyes so brilliantly blue that I could get lost in them. Never really knew what that meant until she came along. I like the way her nose wrinkles when she's annoyed and there's the way her whole face turns into the saddest thing you ever did see when you upset her. I can't stand it. She's short but she's fierce, the definition of small and mighty and I've got nothing but respect for her in everything she does. As cute as she is, my Ness is no pushover.

This is a bit soft to be fair but it's not like anyone's gonna read it so why not? Even the coldest of witches need an outlet for a good gush now and then. 

It's good for the soul apparently. If I have one. Sometimes I wonder, I mean it's been questioned more than a handful of times in my lifetime. It wouldn't be surprising if there was black hole in place of one but that's enough about me. 

Vanessa. Ness. The Pocket Rocket. My girlfriend. 

She's been a rock for me, as solid as solid can be and I honestly don't know what I would have done without her this past year. I'd have coped, I'd have had to but I wouldn't have coped well. There's only so much one woman can take and my limit is pushed far too bloody often. She's there to soften the blow on even the worst of days and now I can't imagine my life without her. It's a fear of mine, actually. God forbid I have to spend more than a day without her. 

I can do a day. Two at a push. Sometimes she's really flippin' annoying and maternal and I just want to drown myself in wine while watching Say Yes to the Dress and she's the worst person to watch it with. 'Specially if she's drunk. She's got the worst taste, has Ness. She likes all the hideous dresses and I sit there wondering how she manages to look so cute every day. 

I might be wearing rose-tinted glasses. Oh, God. What if I am? I even borrowed one of her gilets once and I hated myself for thinking about how right she was that it kept you warm. "It's like a cosy hug!" she said and she wasn't wrong. It's just a shame it's not a very attractive cosy hug, eh. And it smelled like animals, I couldn't even tell which one. 

Vanessa doesn't smell like animals. Well, not until the very end of the day anyhow. She smells like flowers and sometimes vanilla. Vanilla-y flowers but never sickly sweet. If she did I'd douse her in Chas's Chanel while she was asleep and tell her it was an accident. Or not because as good as Chas smells, nobody wants their other half to smell like their cousin. Not even a Dingle. Scratch that. 

She's given me so much, and I hate to admit it because I was peeved beyond belief at the time but I wouldn't even have Ryan in my life if it weren't for her meddling. She doesn't know when to stop and it drives me up the wall sometimes but the important thing is that she means well. Her heart is always in the right place even when she's doing the exact wrong thing. If it wasn't for her Bails wouldn't be behind bars where he belongs and I wouldn't have the smidgen of peace I've got from being able to put that horrific chapter of my life well and truly behind me. 

She's my saviour, really. I won't admit it, even with how utterly soft and ridiculous I've become, you won't hear me say that. 

Speaking of things she's brought into my life that I didn't know I was missing; Johnny. He's funny little thing, barely says a word and yet I know he loves me. It's taken a while for that to sink in, I can't even get my own flamin' kids to give me the time of day sometimes and there's this little boy, just three and he thinks I'm great. Whispers to his mummy that he wants me to tuck him in or read him his bedtime story and I'm touched because Vanessa is really bloody thorough with her bedtime stories. She goes all out! There's a different voice for everyone, faces and actions too. I can't help the smile on my face when I get to see her read our boys their story at night. 

He'll climb onto my lap without warning the same way he does with Vanessa and he's my Moses' very best friend. I never thought I'd have another kid and here I am with two babas and I couldn't be happier. 

Just don't ask me to repeat that when they're laying on the floor screaming bloody murder because I've handed them each other's favourite socks, or when they've been baking and there's more flour and cake batter up the walls and on their faces than in the oven. 

I was fine on my own, always have been and would be if I had to be again but she's ruined me for anybody else. Now I know what I've been missing all along and maybe, maybe what I deserve? I still can't quite get my head around that but she likes to remind me. Every day she'll tell me how important I am and how much I'm loved. If you'd have told me this a year ago I'd have laughed in your face, maybe even gagged a bit! I've always seen fairytales as fraudulent and brimming with cheese but here she is making my life into one and here I am not complaining. 

Not even a bit!

When we fight I genuinely feel bad. I can't even bait her for an argument when I'm at my worst because I instantly regret it. Her heart is good and pure and never in my life could I intentionally break it. You'd ask me why anyone would intentionally play with another person's heart but I have and I probably would have again but not now. Now all I want to do is protect it. 

I've loved. Clearly I have, you don't get to my age and ride the amount of emotional roller coasters I have and not get to fall in love a few times along the way. Love wrecks you, it leaves scars in places you can't reach so you can never help them heal. I've loved and I've had my heart shattered so many times that I'm sure it's not even bloody heart shaped anymore. I just... there's never been someone who understands me, who is willing to understand me, learn my ways and grow alongside me like Vanessa.

Everyone wants me to change. They say the L word but they can't fully mean it. Not when they're actively seeking out my flaws to write a list and hand it to me, to tell me about all the things I need to change about myself to be the person they really want. And it's never a couple of things, it's a whole host of things! You might as well swap me out for a mail order bride 'cause none of those check boxes you're after are getting ticks with me. 

Ness, she's never asked me to change. She takes me at my worst and she doesn't often chase my best unless it's for my own good. She makes me want to be my best and I've never wanted that before. I've always been a take me as I am kind of gal. Now she's got me wanting to improve and it's of my own accord. She loves me endlessly the way I am. Warts an' all! She loves me when I'm throwing out the lasagne she's slaved over for hours and she loves me when I say cruel things to her because I'm in a bad mood. 

I don't want to be cruel. Not to her. As much as I enjoy toying with other people, getting a rise, with Vanessa I just want to bait a smile. I want her to know I've got her back and that I love her the same, I just don't always... or really ever, have the words to let her know. 

I've imagined my future before. I imagined it as a kid when Debs came along. I imagined it as I ran from Bails' flat with Ryan in my belly. I imagined it when I thought Cain... and Jai and even bloody Declan for a minute, actually cared. Noah and Moses gave me a glimmer of hope during dark times. None of my kids came into the world on a high note, let's be honest and all the men I've been with have turned out to be worse than me... and that's saying something. Some a lot worse than me!

So I've never actually pictured it, dreamed about it, sat there and mapped it out in my mind until now and it's not even intentional.

That's what she does to me and I don't hate it. I don't feel like I'm bursting at the seams with anything other than... good... things. 

I love her and for once in my life I can lay my head down at night and know it's okay. That even if I wake up to the worst day imaginable, I won't be facing it alone. 

She is and always will be something truly special.


End file.
